A Forbidden Romance
by angelic-sinner
Summary: Hermione and Draco are drawn to each other... their sleeping with the enemy and both sides think that they've been betrayed... will they survive the chaos?
1. Chapter 1

A Forbidden Romance

Disclaimer: Do not own the H.P characters only the plot

Hermione looked up, out to the stars that lay beyond the window of Ron Weasley's room. She looked to the red haired boy by her side; his arms lay loosely around her, as if at their rightful place.

He brushed her hair from her face, "What are you thinking about?"

"How happy I am being with you," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron smiled and planted his lips softly against hers, he tightened his grip around her and fell asleep. Hermione looked at him and frowned, thinking about what she was going to do.She carefully released herself from his protective hug and grabbed a robe.

_Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this!_ But she knew she couldn't stop herself no matter how much she had tried before she knew she couldn't resist him. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. She walked down the steps of The Burrow as quietly as she could and out to the backyard where the gnomes roamed and the wild plant life took over. She looked around for him and saw a lone silhouette not more than 5 meters away. The silhouette began to take a solid form as she walked closer towards him. "I didn't think you would come," the man said, reaching out an elegant hand to caress her cheek. She held his hand and pulled it away, "I shouldn't have come, how did you expect me to ignore you when you kept insisting. I told you, it's over! It never should have started in the first place!" she said angrily.

"Oh please Hermione, you came for me. Don't deny it."

"You're so arrogant Draco!"

"Come on baby, come with me tonight. Forget about Weasley," he said, attempting to bring his arms around her, she responded by swatting his arms away with a scrawl.

"That Weasley you're talking about is the one I'm going to get married to! Honestly Draco! You're with Helleny, don't deny it!"

"Is this what you're angry about? Me being with Helleny?" he asked, smirking.

"Take this seriously, its wrong! Besides that I didn't think you'd go for a _MUDBLOOD _like me," she said with loathing.

"I don't care about that, not since that night… you know what I'm talking about…" he said seductively into her ear.

Managing to hold her close to him, Hermione hit him, struggling against his hold on her as he locked his lips onto hers. She could feel the wanting desire inside her when his lips touched hers, no matter how wrong it was she knew what she wanted. Her hands automatically ran through his hair, holding him closer towards her. She moaned as his lips touched her neck and proceeded downwards untying her robe to reveal her bare fragile body. Her head snapped back in pleasure as he cupped her breasts with his mouth, her nipples standing erect as his lips touched them.

He pulled her hips towards his while she scrambled to pull his shirt off, pashing him roughly. He grabbed her ass pulling her up and pushing her roughly on a tree behind her. She could feel his erection on her, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as he pushed hard inside her, making her groan with pleasure, "Ohh Draco!"

He felt the softness of her body and clung onto her as his body gave out a wave of heat as he proceeded to pump harder inside her; he loved her tightness and the smell of sweat on her body. Her fingers dug deep into his back, he groaned, "Baby…" he whispered.

He felt her cum as she groaned, his name crying out from her lips, he did the same.

"Oh Merlin…fuck."

She felt him come to a stop as they she slid down to the ground, his head lay between her breast, legs tangled together not willing to let go.

She looked up at the same stars that shone through Ron's bedroom window and remembered her sleeping fiancé, _oh Merlin…what have I done._

Draco stared at her and smiled, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

She looked down at him and smiled sadly, "Draco…we can't live on like this. Voldemort finds out your sleeping with the enemy and he'll kill you… not just an enemy but an enemy who has muggles for parents! And then there's Ron… what am I going to tell him? What if he finds out? Draco we can't hide forever," she said biting her lips.

He cupped her cheek with his hand, "Hermione, please don't ruin this."

"What if Harry or anyone finds out I'm with you? Because of you Dumbledore's dead…We can't ignore this Draco!"

With that, she stood up and grabbed her robe that lay a few inches away from her, before she could put it on he pulled her towards him, and held her close, "Baby…come on. Forget them, fuck 'em all. I just want to be with you…" he brought his lips down to kiss her forehead. She pushed him away and wrapped her robe around her, he stood there watching her, her wild brown hair, perfect breasts and long elegant legs. "Hermione," he began, holding her just below both her shoulders from behind, "It doesn't matter."

She shoved his hands away and turned to look at him, angry, "It doesn't matter? It doesn't MATTER?!? Don't you have a decent bone in your body? We'll be traitors!!! Everything we've done together is wrong!"

He glared at her, his temper rising, "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?!? WHY? Isn't it enough that we're together? Why do you have to have a fucking conscience!"

"If you can't accept that about me then forget me!"

"No, no, no, no…no you don't! I'm not letting you get away,"

"Let me go Draco! Helleny's waiting!" Hermione spat.

"Don't lay that on me! You came here to meet me on your own free will!"

"My own free will? I thought I was rid of you! I thought we were through! And then you go leaving me messages everywhere I go everywhere I look there was always, ALWAYS a sign of you! I couldn't forget about you because you wouldn't LET ME! YOU SICK FUCK!"

He slapped her, unable to control his temper, she fell to the floor, a red handprint stamped across her face, "Don't talk to me like that! Do you know how hard it was to forget you? You have no IDEA!"

He looked at her figure lying limply on the ground, she held her face which stung where he had hit her, "I'm sorry baby… I'm so sorry!" He bent down to help her but she pushed him away as she struggled to stand up and stared at him, "I can't do this Draco…"

A tear fell from Hermione's eye, she stood up and ran to the protection of the burrow leaving a sorry Draco behind.

Draco was tempted to run after her but he knew he would only endanger her more, he looked at his watch, Helleny would be at their meeting place soon. He turned away, reluctantly from Hermione's fleeing figure and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

There a women dressed in black lingerie waited for him, "Hello Draco… what have you been up to?"

Before he could react a black cloth was brought over his head and the darkness engulfed him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione reached the back door and swung it open, Ron sat on a chair facing a window over looking the backyard and the place where she and Draco had just been.

She felt like something was caught in her throat, "R-r-ron…"

"Get out," He said quietly, throwing the engagement ring at her. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"No…no! Ron!" She ran up to him and held his hand, he pushed her away, and she hit the floor.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, fury embedded in his features.

"Ron…please! I can explain!" she pleaded, looking up to him, tears raining down uncontrollably.

"Explain?? Explain what?!? YOU SLEPT WITH MALFOY! Out of all the people you were with the enemy! Fucking hell! He's the reason Dumbledore's dead and you just SLEEP with him??"

"Ron!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! GET OUT HERMIONE!"

She could only stare at him as he walked up the stairs, his knuckles, clutched so hard, turned white.

She slammed her fist hard on the cold dark wood, and ran out into the overgrown backyard; she tripped on a rock and fell, her head hitting the pebble filled ground, knocking her out, which made the job of the three men dressed in black the more easier.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nada 'cept the plot.

Hermione woke up, her head felt as though it was split in two. She found herself bound to a bed in a cold dark room. Fear crept up inside of her as she frantically tried to pull at the rope holding her in place.

"HELP!" she yelled, panic consuming her voice.

The door to the room slowly opened and a figure dressed in white entered the room. Her eyes grew wide, "You!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco woke with a chill dancing across his spine, only to find it was because he lay on a metal chair his hands, feet, body and head bound to it. Two thin metal lines opened his eyes wide and directly in front of him lay a tray of weapons, specially designed for torture.

He tried to move his head to inspect the room he was in but it only resulted in bringing a sharp pain to his neck. _Fuck! Oh no no no! _The panic began to engulf him, try as he might to calm down he couldn't.

He started kicking uncontrollably and moving his arms wildly back and forth hoping to set himself loose, but this action only proved to worsen his situation as the metal straps bound him tighter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Looks like his awake."

"Yes, that two timing fuck."

"Oh come now Helleny, don't be so rude."

"Rude?? He cheated on me! With a mudblood out of all people!"

"Calm down, we should welcome him to his new home."

Helleny's elegant features twisted into a dark smile, "Lets."

The door to his cell opened and the girl that had once been dressed in black lingerie now wore black jeans and a blue halter top accompanied with a greasy haired man, who had a hooked nose and thin lips that seemed to be stuck in place.

The man stared at Draco, and that was when he noticed his eyes, his miss-matched eyes, one green and one blue. The famous feature of the most lethal ninja in the Deatheaters Clan, Erebus Snape.

_Shit_

"Hello Draco, been enjoying yourself I see." His voice seemed to feel like metal grinding inside his head, his lips never moved.

"W-what do you want from me!"

Helleny laughed and looked him over once, disgust written on her face, "You sicken me."

Draco looked at her, venom rising in his veins, "Oh, you don't how much."

She slapped him hard across his face, causing his head to tilt to one side which gave him a sharp pain on his neck and a thin metal hook wedged in his left eye, "AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKIN BITCH!"

Erebus smiled, "Did you really think that we wouldn't find out just where you've been disappearing too? Did you think you could escape his wrath?" Erebus chuckled as Draco writhed in pain, blood dripping down his now blind left eye.

He looked at Helleny and knew she was itching for some well deserved payback, she looked at him, he nodded and slipped out the door.

As soon as Erebus left the torture room, Helleny turned around and smiled wickedly at Draco, "You should have thought about the consequences Draco. You could have had me, instead you choose that wretched mudblood, Hermione Granger!"

She turned towards the tray filled with all sorts of devices specializing in bringing the utmost pain, she smiled as she grabbed a thin, round device with small razor sharp teeth protruding all around it.

"What did you tell her?" She asked calmly.

"Tell her? I didn't tell her anything about our clan!"

"Nothing at all?"

"I would never!"

"Come now Draco, do you think I'm that naïve?"

"I didn't tell her anything!!"

"She's part of the Phoenix Clan, conniving little freaks. She must have swindled something out of you."

"I'm telling you the truth! I didn't tell her anything!"

Helleny raised an elegant eyebrow, "Don't play games Draco, you wouldn't know the truth even if it was right in front of you."

"Listen to me!"

"Why? So I can listen to more lies? We can do this the easy way Draco, just tell me what you know."

"NEVER!"

Helleny stared at her former lover and with practiced grace, brought the deadly instrument in her hands down to Draco's thigh, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione glanced at the man before her, "What's happening!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, this has to be done."

He grabbed a shuriken and held it to her throat, she stared down at it in horror, "No! Why are you doing this!"

"I'm not the traitor Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot, Helleny, Erebus and well...thats about it sob

A/N: ahem...i like reviews...gets me to write faster...hint hint

The man looked at her with dark piercing eyes, throwing the shuriken with deadly accuracy, purposely missing Hermione's neck by an inch.

She didn't dare move.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you want to watch this Ron?"

"I don't know what I want at the moment."

Harry studied his best friends features, a confused expression took over his friends normally laughing face, "It wasn't your fault Ron."

"She couldn't have done it Harry…I know she couldn't have killed…"

"Just like you knew she would never sleep with Malfoy?"

At this Ron's eyes flared as he looked away at was happening in the other room where Hermione lay, "Don't Harry!"

"She was my best friend too Ron! But someone inside this clan has been giving information to the Deatheaters and she is the only explanation."

"She didn't do it… Ginny is…was her friend."

Ron looked at Harry, determination set in his eyes, "She may have cheated on me Harry but you know it could never have been her, the only reason you're doing this is because you're desperate! Dumbledore's gone and then five of our best assassins go missing… Harry… you know it couldn't have been her…"

Harry said nothing for a moment and stared into the room only to look away as a scream pierced the once pregnant silence. Ron flinched at the sound and a tear escaped his eyes, only to die on his lips. He looked at the wall in front of him and held his gaze not willing to look at the going-ons of the room beside theirs.

"Ron…theirs nothing I can do, our people want justice. The case against Hermione is strong, unless someone can prove her innocence, it's out of my hands."

Harry looked at his best friend, "I'm sorry Ron."

Ron just nodded and went out the door.

Harry's heart thumped and looked at the blood stained body of Hermione Granger, a person he thought he could always trust, _what have you gotten yourself into?_

After a moments pause he walked out the room and into the dark hallway of the torture chambers where the smell of blood twisted itself into the air and undying screams echoed.

Harry turned left and up a flight of stairs, punching in a code to open a massive steel door, he wondered if anything would ever be the same again.

He looked back with an empty void in his heart, before the doors closed he heard a blood-piercing scream that unmistakably belonged to his ex-best friend. _Is this what I've become?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ahhhh!"

Hermione's scream escaped her throat before she even knew it was there, "hhennngh!" Her eyes closed tight in agony. Percy Weasley could only stare, he didn't like this one bit but it was imperative that she knew how serious the situation was.

"Tell me what you know Hermione. It'll all be over, just give it up."

"I don't know anything Percy!"

He grabbed the shuriken and slashed her across the stomach. Blood dribbled out her mouth, as her hands tensed to try and lessen the pain.

"Don't be foolish."

"I want to talk to Ron."

"Sorry, but you're in no position to make orders."

"I won't talk to anybody but Ron."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

He grabbed his bloodthirsty shuriken and let loose, _this is what I was meant to do, _he thought to himself, smiling at the stifled cries that escaped her lips.

He knew that both Harry and Ron had left the observation room, he heard their footsteps fade away not too long ago, _finally…it's time to have some fun._

He threw the shuriken straight for her shoulder straps, with one swipe her dress hung loosely. "What are you doing?!?"

Percy grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, "Don't worry… it'll be a scream…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to all peeps who sent me reviews :D im sooo happy! sniff sniff


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only own the plot!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His flaming red hair stood on end, his face blackened by the small explosion, which was the product of an experiment gone wrong, "Remind me not to mix those two chemicals again."

His twin brother laughed, he too was covered with black soot, "Told you so!"

"Whatever!"

George Weasley sat on the foot of his bed and frowned, all humor gone at the sudden thought in his head, "How long do you reckon they'll keep her down there?"

Fred stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother, "Don't worry George, I'm sure it'll all clear out soon."

"Yah, for Ron's sake, I hope it does."

George looked at his watch, "We'd better go."

Fred and George Weasley grabbed the necessary gear and walked out their door.

"This missions gonna be a piece of cake," George said with a smile.

"Tell me about it, I reckon they've gone a bit soft on us… ever since Ginny…and that."

They jumped off a window, one after the other, landing gracefully on the ground below them, there was no indication that they had been there and not even the sharpest ears could have heard them.

"You gotta let it go Fred," his brother whispered while scanning their surrounding.

"How am I suppose to do that?" he whispered back, walking to where Ron had said Hermione and Draco had been, George trailing right behind him.

George looked at the light tracks that led to where they were headed, "She was in a hurry," he commented.

"No shit."

Fred crouched down, feeling the ground with his hands, his eyes followed the broken twigs and rested on a small patch of white liquid dripping down a tree trunk, "They had a hell of a time."

George followed his brother's gaze, "If I was him I would've ran and killed him off. That slime assed rat," he said, disgust written on both their faces.

Fred stood up and walked around the scene, "Someone was watching them."

"We already know that," George said, rolling his eyes.

Fred hit his brother on the side of his head, "No you duffus! Look there," he said pointing at a pair of footsteps hidden expertly 3 meters away.

The brothers walked towards the new evidence and looked around the area. Something shiny caught his eye. Fred walked towards a white thread, stuck on a thorn hidden amongst some bushes.

The brother's looked at one another, disbelief embedded on both faces.

That was all they could do as two silver flying objects hit them square on the face, George was instantly knocked out but Fred, furious, ran at the source of the weapons and tackled him to the ground, "HOW COULD YOU!"

The man smiled, swinging a small dagger towards Fred's neck, slitting it enough to cause him a great amount of pain. "Gahhh!"

Fred looked at the man in front him, venom secreting out of his glaring eyes, he clutched his bleeding neck and struggled to stand only to be hit over the head.

The darkness was creeping at the side of his eyes until finally it engulfed him, the last image he saw was a giant boulder headed straight for him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two Hours Later…

Ron Weasley was standing at the foot of his bed when a knock echoed from behind his door.

"Come in," he said without looking back.

Harry came in, a solemn look on his face, "Ron…I'm afraid I got some bad news."

Ron looked back, his heart thumping so fast it seemed like it would burst right then and there, "What's it about?"

Harry couldn't look his friend in the eye, "You're brothers, Fred and George."

Ron didn't say anything; he just stood there never moving. It seemed an eternity before he finally spoke, "Their dead aren't they?"

Harry's silence was all he needed to confirm his fears. He turned his back to Harry and clutched the lamp beside him, throwing it at the wall with all his might forcing it to break into a million pieces just a centimeter from Harry's head.

Everything he could throw was broken, his anger and hate building up inside him, he threw his fist at the wall as tears escaped him, "WHY!?"

Harry stood there, doing nothing to stop his friend's fury, "Ron…"

"Get out Harry."

Harry did as he was told knowing there was nothing he could do, and as he closed the door behind him he could hear the light thumps, the sound of bleeding fist attempting to break the wall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ten Minutes Ago …

Harry sat at the high chair, the chair that held the leaders of the Phoenix clan while they ruled. He had tried to get his thoughts together, figure out exactly what to do. _George and Fred were suppose to track down Malfoy, it shouldn't have taken them this long to report back his whereabouts. Something's happened._

Harry stared at his watch and stood up; he looked to the man beside him, "Has the twins reported back yet?"

"No me lord."

Just then the glass ceiling above his head broke, crashing to the floor, smashing into a million pieces. Harry ducked, both hands shielding his head, the man beside him doing the same. His eyes flashed as something red caught his eye. There was something wrong with the figures, there was no body accompanying it. Two flaming red-haired heads fell to the ground along with the shards of glass, rolling to a stop. A note was stuck on one of the heads.

Harry looked up, there was no one there. The man beside him had already disappeared; jumping up the ceiling, looking for the culprit, ten men who had entered the room when they heard the commotion inside followed him.

Harry had seen this all before, too many times before. He reached out a reluctant hand; grabbing hold of the note attached to what was once his friend's head. His inside's churned at the smell of blood and the look of horror etched into their faces; mouth and eyes opened wide.

Harry looked over the note and crumpled it in his hands, bringing his fists down to the floor. _How could anyone bring themselves to do this…this atrocious act!_ He stood swiftly, unable to look at the empty eyes of what once belonged to the Weasley twins. He looked at the other four men who stayed behind, "Warn the others, bring everyone back. I don't care if the assignments important, no one else is dying tonight. This proves Hermione's innocent, get her out of the torture chambers," he ordered, "And make sure you handle them with care," he added, pointing towards the bodiless corpse. They nodded and proceeded to do what he had said.

He looked at the men carefully picking up his friends head and decided to do what he knew he would have to do but was dreading, "Report back to me immediately when Neville and his team get back."

They nodded and he walked out the door, wondering what on earth he was going to say to Ron to ease the pain, wondering what he would say to one of the now two remaining Weasley family members.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seamus Finnigan walked down the stairs that lead to the torture chambers; no one could apparate in and out these chambers. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door.

He listened, there was no sound. He opened the door, Hermione was no where to be found and Percy's body lay still on the ground.

_Shit_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_  
_

A/N : Thanks for all the reviews! i feel so loved! Sry for all the mistakes!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept the plot of course and few characters here and there!

A/N: Sry about the mistakes and the delay guys! But meh stupid bro gave the USB, which had my story in it to a friend and a little writer's block! P.S. I love reviews! 'wink wink'

* * *

Harry sat on the foot of the stairs, looking out the window that overlooked it, the moonlight shining on his features, making the sadness etched in his face the more obvious. He heard the hurried footsteps of Seamus Finnigan two minutes before he arrived, he knew that unless it was an emergency Seamus wouldn't have come to talk to him himself, but Harry couldn't bring himself to stand up, wishing that a peaceful moment could exist more that a few seconds in his chaotic life. 

"What is it Seamus?" he asked as the footsteps came to an abrupt stop.

"Hermione's gone Harry and Percy's in ICU, his wounds refuse to heal. We've alerted all members to come back only twenty out of twenty-three have answered our call. Katie Bell, Colin Creevey and Oliver Wood are missing."

"Alert the whole Clan about everything that's happened, when Neville and his team get back make sure they report to me and only to me. Take three of your best assassins with you and find out what you can about the missing people. Get me the reports of everyone that has died in the hands of this asshole and what assignment they were on. NOW!"

Harry ran, bursting into Ron's room, he knew that Ron needed to be alone right now but he also knew that Ron had a job, and that he, Harry, needed him right now, by his side.

"Ron!"

He took one look on Harry's face and grabbed his stealth gear, "I'm on it."

Without so much as a word, Ron walked out the door and down the unwelcome chambers, he opened the door to where Hermione lay just a few hours ago and after a moments pause began looking for clues as to what happened and how.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a sore head and a cold chill up her spine, her eyes flew open but all she could see what darkness, she was blindfolded. She felt cold strips of some sort of material, most likely metal or steel, bound her to where she lay. She tried to move, but every time she thrashed about or moved slightly to one side, the strips made sure the distance between it and what she lay on became smaller. 

"Hello."

Her head automatically turned to the source of the voice, which cased her to feel a sharp pain on her neck, "Ahh!"

"I wouldn't move around to much if I was you. Draco tried that and look where it got him…Oh right. You can't see a thing," she laughed.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you guess? Every time you get it wrong, you get something nice and sharp stuck up your ASS!" she yelled.

Hermione didn't say anything, she was trying to figure out what she was going to have to do to get herself out of this mess.

The woman chuckled, "Come on now Hermione. I'm sure Draco told you something about me."

"Helleny?" Hermione guessed uncertainly.

"Oh my, you are smart aren't you?"

"Ha! He never talked about you! I had to figure that out myself!"

She felt a hand slap her square across her jaw, "Don't be so cocky!"

Hermione smiled, "I wasn't the one who got cheated on."

She got another hard slap across her face for what she did but it was worth it, _stupid bitch!_

She heard another set of footsteps walking towards her.

"She's just as ugly as I thought she would be," Helleny said, her face twisted in digust.

"I'll take care of her from here," another voice replied.

She heard the door close and the cloth that blinded her was taken off. A bright light shone directly at her blinding her for a while before she finally got used to it, which was when she noticed a man with miss-matched eyes.

"Hello Miss Granger. Care to tell me anything you know?" the stranger asked, his lips never seemed to move.

There was something strangely familiar about the man before her, _I've seen him somewhere before._

"You seem lost in thought Miss Granger."

"Have we meet?" she asked, her curiosity escaping her.

The man laughed, "No, but you have meet someone…close."

_That hooked nose…_Hermione stared more closely at her kidnapper, and a realization hit her, _it can't be!_

"I see you've guessed who," the man said, studying her features closely.

"How are you related?!" she asked before she could stop herself.

He paused for a bit, and decided that it wouldn't do any harm to tell her anything, she would be dead in a few hours anyway.

"He was my father," was his simple answer.

Hermione's eyes grew so wide, Erebus was afraid her eyeballs may dropout all on their own and take the fun away from him.

He laughed at her, he was used to that expression, "He didn't know I even existed. My mother kept him well away from me, I've never meet him and, as you probably already know, never will."

Hermione recalled the night that Snape died, Harry had gone after him after Dumblerdore died. It was the first time Harry had used one of the forbidden spells, the _Avada Kedavra_. Snape had died to protect Draco, Draco escaped without a scratch. That night would forever inhabit Hermione's thoughts because it was also the night she let Draco go.

* * *

A/N: Thanx for the reviews you guys! It really kept me going! And shut my annoying brothers up! woot woot! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot peoples

A/N: reviews people! pretty please!!!

* * *

Draco ran, ran for all he was worth, he couldn't believe what had just happened. _He killed him! He killed him!_ The man behind him edged him to go faster. 

"Hurry up boy! They're gonna catch up to us!"

His legs started to feel like mush, they'd been running for what seemed like an eternity.

He heard the man behind him scream, Draco snapped his head round, his eyes widened with fear. _Shir!_

"Go on without me you fool!"

Draco didn't need telling twice and he ran away from the chaos, from the man who had saved his life.

He stopped at what he thought was a safe distance and heard voices from far away.

"I had no choice!" the man yelled.

"He protected you! He trusted you! And you killed him!" an angered voice yelled.

There was a scream … and then.

Silence.

Draco's heart gave out; he knew he had just forsaken the one man who dared to kill one of the greatest ninja of all times and a well respected wizard, Albus Wulfric Dumbledore. And it was because of him.

* * *

Hermione turned around, knowing what Harry was going to do next. She heard her former potions master scream and she knew it was all over. Ron looked over to her, before she could do anything about it a tear escaped her eye and Ron reached out a hand to pat her shoulder. 

Hermione looked at her future boyfriend and smiled, bringing up a hand to wipe away the now steady flow of tears.

"I just need to be alone a second," she said as she glanced at the body of Severus Snape. His empty eyes held her gaze until she turned away, her stomach churning in response to what she saw.

She walked away, a far distance to where Harry and Ron stood. Harry's eyes twinkled with the tears that bound themselves to the wind, as it carried them away into nothingness.

Ron just stood in silence, words failing him, Harry had killed. Harry had killed their former professor and they knew, no matter how good a reason there was for it, Snape was still someone they had known for a long time.

She wondered around aimlessly through the wilderness around her, only then had she begun to take in her surroundings. It had been raining, and the leftover rain drops that clung on to the trees and their leaves shone bright with the help of the full moon. Giving the forest a more saddened appearance, as though it had known a tragedy was afoot. She kept on walking, willing herself to forget about those empty, soulless eyes, she could hear the small pebbles scraping her shoes and the occasional fallen branch crack underneath her.

She looked around and decided to sit down for a while and let what had just happened hit her. A sudden wave of fresh tears started raining steadily down because she knew that she would never see him again and even though he was so mean, no one deserved to die.

She heard a sound to her right, a _crack_ echoed around the whole forest, her head snapped to its source. She saw a silhouette of a man not far away from where she was. Wiping her tears away she walked cautiously to the figure.

_Malfoy_, she thought, _It's gotta be Malfoy!_

Malfoy heard her coming for him, he looked at her, which startled her for a bit and then he started running.

"Accio!" she yelled.

Malfoy's whole body began to move against his will towards Hermione, "NOOOO!"

He landed with a thud in front of her, face down. Without a single moments passing she whispered a spell that bounded him.

"What do you want!" He yelled.

Hermione just looked at him, "I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Would you stop yelling?" she asked, as she pushed him with her foot so that he faced her as she crouched beside him.

He glared at her, "I'm not scared! Do whatever you want!"

"I just want to talk to you."

They stared at each other for a while and not knowing what to do next Hermione just sat down beside him. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"I don't think anyone would choose death over a chance to live."

"No, but some people would prefer to choose honor."

Draco stared at her, an angry expression dancing across his face, "What would you have done! I didn't want to die!"

"Nobody deserves to die. Not even someone like you."

He scrawled at her and said nothing.

"No one should have to choose."

"Choose what?"

"Between life or death… to choose to kill someone or to kill themselves."

She looked down at him and frowned, "Things didn't have to turn out like this. Two deaths in one night, it's more than I can take."

"I didn't want to kill Dumbledore, the guys an idiot but I didn't want to kill anyone."

Hermione hit him over the head, angry.

"What?!? What'd I say?"

"Don't call Dumbledore a fool! He was the greatest wizard that ever roamed this world!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on!"

Hermione hit him again, just for the fun of it. "OW!"

She smiled, "That'll teach you."

After a moments silence, Draco spoke, "So what are you going to do to me?" he asked.

She looked at him, knowing she could never do anything to harm him, she didn't know why. Usually she would feel like wrapping her hands around his neck and strangling him, but something about him now, just made her want to let him go. It was pity, she told herself, every time she looked back at that moment, it was just pity. Nothing else.

She looked at Draco and smiled sadly, "If I drag you back to Ron and Harry, I know they'll kill you. And somehow the thought of that makes me… I dunno, sad. Don't think I'm doing you a favor Malfoy! I just told you, I don't like deaths."

She released the spell that held him, she expected him to run away but he stayed put, sitting up to face her, "Why?"

"Whaddyah mean why? I just told you! I don't like deaths," she said folding her arms across her body.

"As if."

"Hey! I'm doing you a favor Malfoy, so shut your trap and get moving!"

He stood up and looked at her, "I'll find some way to thank you."

She was startled by this comment, he wasn't usually a grateful person.

"Uh-huh," she said, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

He laughed at her expression, "I'm not that bad a person really, I just… I'm Lucious Malfoy's son. I had to please my father, Hermione."

"Ok! Time-out! You being nice is very, very creepy!"

"That hurts," he said, a mock hurt expression creeping across his face.

She smiled at him, he bent down and stared at her, "I won't forget what you did."

He brushed his hand across her cheek gently, her heart pumped faster to her surprise, a feeling like electricity running through her veins blew through her, the moment he touched her.

The feeling stayed long after his hands fell to his side and he turned round, running towards the darkness that engulfed the whole forest.

A few days later she received a letter that magically appeared on her lap.

It read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_Meet me tonight at where we meet on that faithful evening. _

_Even though that night was nothing to be praised, I'm glad it happened _

_Because I meet the real you, _

_Anonymous  
_

* * *

Draco woke up, hoping he was waking up from a nightmare. He opened his eyes and groaned, _damn it! I'm here again!_ Helleny had healed his eye, only to keep digging her nails into him to cause him more pain, all the while she laughed at his despair.

He blinked, both his eyes seemed to work and the pain on his upper thigh and lower arm were gone, _Damn that woman's crazy!_ He thought to himself.

He heard a scream, and he turned slowly, having learned his lesson, to whom the scream the belonged to.

Too his horror, it was Hermione, lying directly beside him, Erebus stared down at her, his eyes blazing.

"NOOOOO! HERMIONE!"

Erebus stared at him and smiled, "Look whose awake Miss Granger."

"Draco," he heard her whisper, "No."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to redo this, I got caught up in exam mode and then I just never remembered :/ I'm a horrible author! Sorry! But this time I'll finish it before i get distracted.

Also my writing style has changed quite a bit, sorry if it doesn't flow right. I can't get my head around my mindset back then.

Hermione looked up at Erebus, her eyes blazing, "What do you want from me!"

Erebus's face lit up with a smile that could freeze a desert, "Miss Granger, If I were you, I'd stop trying to annoy me with your irrelevant questions. Besides, I don't think you want to know why."

Hermione's heart pounded with fear, she tried not to show it but she knew her demeanour was compromised. She was trained to withstand torture, but not this kind. This Erebus was something else... he was truly a Snape's son.

"I know I'll be dead soon Erebus, let's be frank here," she said bravely, "Give me an answer to one question and I'll stop with my _irrelevant _questions."

Erebus stared at the little mudblood lying in front of her, _not one to give up so easily I see._

"Trying to act brave won't make you feel brave but nevertheless, I am pleasantly surprised. What is your question? Choose wisely Miss Granger, you only have one shot."

Hermione stared into his cold eyes, eyes that seemed to have never found a ray of sunshine to accompany them. Until now she had shut out Draco's screams and provocations, she heard them now, loud and clear. His voice strained with emotion and pressure, calling for his former colleagues to let me go; that this was his fight and that I had nothing to do with this.

Hermione brought herself to look away from those eyes and stare at Draco's beautiful pale face, and images of their forbidden romance flashed before her eyes. She knew if her question was answered that she would die tonight. She would be dead, and the only reason she would ask was because this was her mission.

6 months ago

Hermione stood in the doorway leading to the office of the Phoenix Clan's leader, Harry Potter, her bestfriend. She walked the long, intimidating hallway, intentionally designed to make those that enter feel inferior.

She reached the door and knocked, "You called?"

It felt weird to know her bestfriend had called her to official business; after Dumbledore's death, Harry had been appointed clan leader. After that, everything changed. He was still Harry, but he was different when he was Lord Potter, leader of the Phoenix Clan.

"Yes Hermione, please come in," a voice called out from within.

Hermione walked in, closing the door behind her, "What's this all about Harry?"

Harry sat on his chair, behind a massive oak desk, elegantly designed. A mixture of photos and files lay before him. Harry looked up at her, "Do you really think I didn't know what happened that night Hermione?"

Hermione stood, puzzled. She had no idea what he was talking about, she caught a glimpse of the photos that lay before him, her body was on full alert. Her mind was racing and immediately assumed defensive mode. Every bone in her body was alert, her heart was beating fast but her body was calm and steady. Ready to take out anyone that came towards her.

Harry saw her slight change of position, the rigidness of her body, the questioning look in her eyes. He wasn't appointed leader for nothing, "Calm down Hermione, I'm not here to punish you. I know you; you would never give out intel."

Hermione stayed rigid, she was hesitant to believe what he said, after all, he was lethal when he wanted to be, deceptive and cunning when he needed to be and most of all, frightening when you least expected it. He wasn't appointed their leader for nothing; she knew he had a plan. He always had a plan, his strategies and game plans were legendary.

"Don't lie to me Harry, you've always got something up your sleeve. What do you want from me? Are you really going to blackmail your bestfriend?" she spat angrily.

"No Hermione, do you really think I've changed that much? No, I've got a mission for you – top secret, between you and me. Not even Ron is privy to this information. And this," he said, holding up a picture of Draco and me in bed, "will make sure you won't tell him."

My mission: to keep relations with Draco Malfoy, infiltrate enemy base and scout out the traitor.

When Harry had told me what he had in plan, it was genius. No one would have figured it out, that Me, Hermione Granger, would intentionally get myself captured. The only flaw...? My inevitable death.

Ginny had died the night before he called me in, he told me he had been debating whether or not it was ethical for him to ask me to give up my life. He told me everything changed when he saw her lifeless eyes; he knew he had to do everything in his power to make sure that the clan's future was safe and that included asking his bestfriend to give her life up.

Two months ago the twins had invented a micro tracking and audio device that would be implanted into the back of my hip. Undetectable by machine or magic, it was the ultimate spy toy. As soon as my question was answered, Harry's appointed teams would infiltrate the enemy base and proceed to try and extract me. Problem is, it wasn't going to be that easy and I had come to terms with the fact that I would be dying for the good of my world.

Hermione snapped back from her thoughts and turned to Erebus, "Who's the traitor?"

Erebus stared at her, "Why would I tell you that Miss Granger?"

"Because you're going to kill me anyway, and I like to be a know it all."

Erebus smiled, "Good point, both of you will be dead in a few hours anyway," he turned his head to Draco, "You've disappointed your father Draco, but you should know. He was the one that ordered your execution."

Draco stared at him, "That's not actually very surprising Erebus. I've met my father."

Erebus smiled, "Laugh all you want Draco, there is no going back for you. As for the answer Miss Granger, well... it's Oliver Wood."

Hermione stared at him, his cold eyes stared right back, "You're lying."

Erebus laughed, "How did you know? Silly me, we're ninja's after all."

"Are you afraid I'll survive and live to tell the tale?" Hermione asked smugly.

He slapped her hard, "Miss Granger, the only way you are going to leave this room is in pieces."

Her heart beat faster, but kept her calm, "Then why don't you let me know. Why are you so scared?"

"Oh Miss Granger, you are so entertaining. I'd gladly keep you alive for my entertainment but unfortunately, I've got orders to kill. The traitor is someone you'd never expect. Someone you thought you could trust with your life. Care to have a guess?"

"Not really, I'd like to be put out of my misery soon if you don't mind."

"Very well, strong willed and gorgeous. I never thought I'd see these traits in a mudblood," he said, leaning in closed so his hooked nose barely touched her face, "you've earned your right I suppose. "

Hermione stared into his eyes, making sure that he was telling the truth.

"Percy Weasley."

"No," she breathed.

Harry stood outside enemy base perimeters, his team of three standing behind him in formation; Ron, Seamus and Neville. He had briefed them on their mission, Harry could tell Ron was devastated but he kept calm. Knowing Harry had done it for all of wizarding kind, he could tell they would no longer be friends.

Harry told them who the traitor was, Seamus called base and ordered Percy to be top priority. He didn't tell them why, that was classified information. All they know is that he was to be guarded and that no one was to enter or leave the room.

Harry's plan was now in action, all that was left to do was to try and extract Hermione. Not an easy task.

A few weeks later...

Ron stood, refusing to sit, clothed in black. The funeral service had started, and all he could think of was how much he never said to her or his brothers. So many people died, Percy was executed, Draco murdered, and the enemy base infiltrated and destroyed all thanks to Hermione.

He stood there, watching as people said their condolences and their stories. Her coffin stood there, he would never see her again. But at least now, finally, the wizarding world was safe.

THE END


End file.
